


Public Property

by ylzzirf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylzzirf/pseuds/ylzzirf





	Public Property

I found a copy of _Ariel_ at the public library, an old copy with all of the pages ripped out. I turned the husk of the book - the husk of a hardcover - in at the desk, explaining what I'd found. 

I never went back to see if they reordered the book. But I wondered whether the person aimed at destroying the text, censoring Sylvia’s message, or whether they had captured the words that resonated with their soul.

I just wish they'd left something for the rest of us.


End file.
